1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive material for preventing reuse, more specifically, to an adhesive material which prevents reuse, for example, as a price tag or a label or the like adhered on the opening of the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, labels for preventing re-adhering used as price tags or the like have been known wherein suitable sewing stitches or cuts are provided on the base surface material, so that when any attempt is made, for example, in the shop to tear off the label and replace it with another price tag, the label will separate and tear on the stitches or cuts, and such attempt can be distinguished at a glance.
Labels adhered on the opening of a package for indicating a sealed state can be easily removed on the spot, for example, by picking up goods displayed on the show shelves in the shop, depending on the material of the package opening and the surface treatment thereof, and re-adhered after adding foreign objects into the package without noticing that the label was removed, and it is difficult to tell whether the package was opened or not just by looking at the label externally. Therefore, there is a possibility that the contents of the package will be touched, for example, and toxic substances added thereto.
Accordingly, recently labels sensitive to the separation after the adhesion have been introduced in the market.
The label comprises a film, and a silicon layer having a vaporized metal layer on the surface formed partly on the reverse side thereof. Thus, a part of the vaporized metal layer is interposed by the silicon layer and is not vaporized on the film directly. In addition, on the surface of the vaporized metal layer, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is formed and a release sheet is adhered temporarily thereon.
The label is applied to the opening of the package by pressing the exposed surface of the adhesive layer after removing the peeling sheet. Then, when the label adhered on the opening is torn off, only the part of the vaporized metal layer which was not metallized directly onto the film due to the silicon layer, remains as adhering on the opening by the adhesive layer. Meanwhile, when the opening is unsealed, the vaporized metal layer adhered and remained thereon will be cut or torn, thereby the unsealed state can be distinguished.